


Rhythms of the Night

by Mizu03



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: Hope you like this late Christmas present! i hope that you enjoy reading it Handmonsters! and anyone else for that matter who reads it ^^Oh! Quick bit of info before i let you read! The surffix "-tan" is a more cutesy way of "-chan" and is used many by Family,lovers and people who are really good friends





	Rhythms of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandMonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/gifts).



> Hope you like this late Christmas present! i hope that you enjoy reading it Handmonsters! and anyone else for that matter who reads it ^^
> 
> Oh! Quick bit of info before i let you read! The surffix "-tan" is a more cutesy way of "-chan" and is used many by Family,lovers and people who are really good friends

Nights like this were the best. Crowds of people each to their own plans yet moving in perfect unison herding themselves perfectly around him, a beast hidden so well among them, a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Basking in the night life that complemented him nicely he idly made his way deeper into the heart of the city. He wasn’t here to feed but rather to find something to quench a certain other thirst of his. His evenings were always entertaining, filled with the childish glee he took in watching other people squirm at how he looked on one of his…. nights out. A white shirt left open showing off toned muscles, black leather trousers sinfully tight in all the right places and studded black ankle boots, an outfit that already caused a few heads to turn. He looked good, and he knew it 

 

He heard and felt the music before the nightclub, Mirage, came into view. Cutting the que, he strutted his way to the bouncer at the door, a simple exchange of greetings (a quick hug, a knowing glance and a small chat) and he was in. A perk of these night outs was that he knew the bouncer of Mirage as she was a fellow jinrou, a short woman who was known for having curly hair, a mean right hook and the ability to make friends with just about everyone.  
The strobe lights flickering in a never-ending cycle of blue, green, yellow and purple flashed across his skin as he made his way through the dancing bodies. Clashing scents caused his nostrils to flair, the odd mix of perfume, sweat and sex made him smirk before he continued his way to the bar and ordered his usual, a cocktail by the name Blood and Sand. Downing half of the cocktail, its sweetness and the burn it brought felt pleasurable before settling down at a plush sofa, his eyes already sweeping the crowd for a person who wouldn’t mind their evening being taken up by him (or rather them being taken by him but you know, details) before landing on a group of dancing and slightly intoxicated girls.

 

They seemed to be celebrating something but that didn’t really matter to him, a birthday perhaps or an engagement? As he made to get up, something stopped him leaving his seat, his smirk turned feral as his eyes flickered around trying to pin point the source of his eagerness. A certain scent that promised just what he wanted and possibly more. It was the certain scent of a certain someone, a shiki, someone that he knew all too well. A flash of (H/C) locks seen from the corner of his eye caused his head to snap quickly in that direction. Of course. It was you.

 

Wearing something that made his mouth water and a part of him to ache in need. A sleeveless black dress held up by a lace collar, it ended above the knee allowing your legs to be on show and spiked black heels brought the outfit together. It had slipped his mind that you too liked to come here but only for a drink or two before going back to your shiki “family”. Yet luck seemed to be on his side as you were heading out the back, just the place he wanted to satisfy his need.

 

Getting up he decided to follow you, each step that you took he mimicked; he did have to admit that you were fast but so was he. Quickening his pace to catch up, he brought his hands down quickly to cover your eyes and pulled you towards him before delivering a quick nip to the shell of your ear. The squeal that slipped past your lips caused him to shiver.

 

“Tatsumi?”

 

Your honeyed voice was like music to his ears

 

“Am I that easy to guess?” he purred, purposefully sliding his hands from your eyes down and over your breasts and finally resting on your hips

 

“Now how could I forget you my dear Tat-Chan!” 

 

Your voice filled with an innocence that he knew you didn’t have anymore, thanks to him, as you turn around to face him. Whatever you were going to say after your greeting died in your throat as you took in what he was wearing, a burst of pride and smugness filled him at your expression.

 

“oh? Cat got your tongue (Y/N)-tan?” he questioned soothingly before a child-like thoughtfulness crossed his face before it changed into something much more primal and sultry. Bringing up his right hand he gently pushed you into a wall, caging you. With eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust he leant down lips gently brushed against the corner of your mouth before making their way to your ear

 

“or would you like me to retrieve it for you? ~” a satin-like lilt prominent in his voice

 

Your eyes darted every which way before a soft chuckle and an unusual weight pressed itself against you. A soft squeak spilt from your lips as being pinned beneath his weight was both annoying and comforting. His open shirt meant that you felt every twitch and tense of his muscles and when you felt him smile into the crook of your neck, you knew,

 

“you did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

He drew back from resting, molten gold clashing with your (E/C) orbs as an almost cocky glint crossed his face.

 

“I could have done but then again I might not have but…” he chirped

 

With a gentle hand he started traced shapes upon your outer thigh before quickly tugging down your underwear

 

“How about I give you my answer this way~”


End file.
